Death in rose
by SunPouredWater
Summary: This is about a murder... When someone knocks on her door.... She gets shot... And it's up to John and Melody to figure out who did it, and can they save Berry in time? Read to find out..... Rated T for mild violence... Also mystery genere and horror :
1. Mystery

Death In Rose...

There was a sudden bang on the door, I got up, I slowly walked down the stairs from my injured leg. When i opened the door...... Bang.... I had got shot, I had a small glimpse of the character, I saw a tall, purple, dog... I couldn't remember anymore then that. I woke up, to be in hospital, I saw the nurse walk over, she had long, blonde hair, she was a tall, purple dog... She looked kind, but deciving, she had that small red glimpse in her eye. Couldn't be trusted I thought. I looked around, but she told me to stay still. I saw my heart pulse per minute, it was at a low 34... I was sure i was going to die... But she injected some pink liquid, she saw my confused look and replied "This is called, laughacetamol" I sighed, I was confused, I wanted to be out....

"Hmm... Look at this Melody!" There was a deep red writing of blood and it said 'Rose' on Berry's mirror, "Peculiar" replied Mel.  
"Indeed" John glared at the writing as he spoke. He spotted a picture next to the writing, it had a picture of Berry's cousin, "Lady SparkleBerry" John spoke. They went up, they saw her computer, John went through her files and spotted something... "Hey! Mel come over here!" Melody walked over, he showed her a document of Berry's:

_Dear computer,_

_My best friend Crumble Roseberry, a tall, purple dog, with long blonde hair, shes been haunting me, she promised to kill me because i had five laugh higher then her, I'm scared... What should I do? She said if i were to tell the police, she'd send me to well, you get the point. Well... What should i do!?  
_

John and Mel Decided to vist Crumble Roseberry, They needed a few answers....

They knew there was a girl under the name of Crumble Roseberry at the hospital, those patients could be in trouble they thought. When they arrived in their police crusiers, they knocked on the hospital door, it opened.... Nobody was in their, it just opened with a creek. They went upstairs, everyone was up here, they spotted Lady Wonderberry, she was in pain, her laff was dropping, she asked the nurse why her laugh was dropping and not rising. The nurse smirked while Berry wasnt looking... "Heh... Perfect...." She smirked under her breath...

John and Mel walked over, they knew something was wrong, they asked the nurse is she ok, she said no, that there is a big chance she will die....


	2. Pousinous

Mel and John saw the pink fluid that the nurse had injected into berry... "Hmm... Ya know, this is almost like drip when it's heated... Exact color. I'm going to go find a fridge" Whispered John. So they went off down the creakity stairs and found a freezer. John placed the liquid into the freezer, and i did what he expected... It turned green like drip, they knew berry was going to die...

"You're going to be fine my dear!" Repeated the nurse over like a thousand times  
Berry felt weak and managed to get out a "Oka---" her color started to cahnge into a pale white, she inject more of the 'laughacetamol' but Mel and John ran up the stairs as soon as they heard the 'Oka-' they grabbed the substance and got their guns out and said.... "Put your hands up... Or die! Traitor!"

She replied "NEVER!!!" And sharp claws and venemous teeth came out...

* * *

**Sorry that it is a short chapter! wanted to get it out soon!!! sorry!!**


	3. Lilly of mystic & possible death

John and Mel Nodded in fear to eachother, they dropped their guns and put their hands up. Berry she was so angry, pure hatred of what crumble had tried to do, just then she realized something... She herself had to save them... She jumped out weakly, she held her arm, one hand on her wrist, breathing heavily, scared, with one eye open... She jumped using all her strength and landed on crumbles head, she weakly tried to punch, but crumble then turned to berry, and managed to shake her off, Berry had collapsed, while crumble wasnt looking the police scooped up Berry, ran into their police crusiers and drove off to the toon resistance building...

"I.D Please..." Shook the guard, Mel and John showed their I.D  
"Proceed" He replied, the doors opened, they carried Berry in as soon as Flippy saw her he called the famous doctor "Doctor Von Strength" He muttered "We've got a dying toon her.... Shes Lady WonderBerry...Do you think you can come over?" He asked  
"Sure! How much laugh has she got?"  
"12/110 Laugh" he replied  
"Uh oh!!! I might not be able to save her... I'll come and try anyhow..." The doc exclamed.

The doc's ambulance came, "Helloooo, Is Berry O.K?" The doc asked  
"Take a look for yourself" replied Flippy...  
"HOLY!!!!!!! It's at 4/110-" He got cut off by John saying here that they had found some drip when it was heated...  
"Look guys... I need you to find the lilly of mystic pond... You've only got five minutes though... It's located at the other side of acorn acres, think you can do it?" The doc moaned while he said this,  
John and Mel were silent for a minute, they didn't know what to reply,

"We'll do it" Finally muttered John and Melody nodded. Von wished them good luck, he knew they needed it...

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SHORT!!!!!!!!! SORRY!!!!!!!!! I'LL START WRITING LONGER CHAPTERS! BTW I NEED CHARACTERS! DON WORRY ROBYN I'VE ALREADY GOT YOUR TOON, DON PANIC! THANKS! TELL ME YOUR NAME, WEIGHT, PERSONALITY, SPECIES ETC! BYE!**


	4. Saved? Or not? Or maybe revenge

So they headed out to Acorn Acres, they both TP'd to Donald's Dock. Headed out to Acorn Acres, "Wow that was quick, wasn't it?" John stated, Mel nodded in return. They were reading eachothers mind they were thinking to eachother, 'How the heck do we get over that...?' for there was a big mountian. They jumped over the fence and started to climb very carefully. Melody got a call from Flippy saying they had 4 min, They got to the top and jumped down ( Toon's don't die from falling or anything unless it's from over 400000 feet ) They landed smoothly.

They saw the pond and ran straight to it, they could see the flower at the very bottom of it, it wasn't to deep. "Easy" Said John, but just then what seemed to be a mouse came a toon who looked like she was guarding the flower, she didn't look to friendly either! John stayed calm and stated "Please, we need this flower, it's because my friend is going to die without it, please, shes been injected with drip. She needs that flower!"  
The mouse replied "How can I..I... Trust...Trust... Trust.... You....You...You..." She replied with a croaky voice

The phone rang for John it was Flippy saying they had 2 min John replied wait to Flippy and gave the mouse the phone and told her to ask if we really needed that flower for real.  
She talked and Flippy told the truth saying we needed it in 2:30 minutes. She picked the flower and gave it to us. We said thank you, climbed up the mountain, jumped off, over the fence, TP'd to TTC, went to flippy at about 12 seconds to go, they went over to Berry gave the flower and relized they were too late... "NOOOOOO!" Screamed John, Mel sobbed, but all of a sudden...

She glew and poof she was back to normal! "YOU'RE ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!" John and Mel said in unison including Flippy and the Doc. Berry twitched her ear and you could read her lips she wanted revenge....


End file.
